1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an electronic device with a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates to an electronic device having an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) each of which includes a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. In an OLED, light is emitted by energy that is generated when an exciton that is generated by coupling of electrons and holes falls from an excited state to a ground state within the organic emission layer of the OLED.
Since an OLED display generally has self-luminance characteristics and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), thickness and weight thereof can be reduced. Further, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, the OLED display is appropriate for use as a next generation display in mobile electronic devices.
In general, the OLED display includes a panel assembly in which a plurality of OLEDs are formed, and a printed circuit board (PCB) that is electrically connected to the panel assembly through a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). Also, a metallic bezel may be combined with the panel assembly to supplement the mechanical strength of the panel assembly.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is generally formed with two thin substrates configuring the panel assembly, and it is weak in drop impact when there is an empty space in the panel assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.